


Lonely Hearts

by Bell_Flower



Series: Lonely Hearts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, They don’t get together until they’re older, school girl Mikasa and Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: “You’re pissed about being here, aren’t you?” It was as if Annie could read her like a book. Mikasa nodded, wondering if Annie would take pity on her and help her.“Come on.” Annie knew exactly what Mikasa wanted and she nodded in the direction of the dorms. That was how it started, Annie taking Mikasa under her wing to show her how to rebel in a way that would get back at Kiyomi for sending her to an all girls school.
Relationships: Hints of eremika and hitchannie too, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Lonely Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115099
Comments: 94
Kudos: 244





	1. Introductions

After her world had been torn apart with her parents’ death, Mikasa thought she would never find happiness again. Especially not when she had to move in with her grandmother, Kiyomi, after the accident. The house was a traditional Japanese home that seemed very out of place among all the western style homes in the area. Kiyomi believed in keeping tradition alive even though she no longer lived in Japan.

Mikasa spent many nights laying awake, tucked into her futon and staring up at the ceiling. She was lonely and her grandmother wasn’t the most warm person. She cared about money and appearances more than affection.

The day when she met Eren and Armin by the lake was the highlight of her childhood. They played together almost constantly and the loneliness melted away. Mikasa was filled with a sense of family and home with those two around that she hadn’t felt since her parents were alive. They made plans together, for traveling the world and moving out together once they were old enough. Those dreams got her through each day until the letter came.

She had been accepted to Sina Academy, an all girls school. A four hour drive away.

Which meant that she would have to be away from Eren and Armin during the school year.

She had screamed and cried, because she didn’t want to go away, but Kiyomi told her that she needed to make more female friends and stop rough housing with boys outdoors. She needed to learn to be a lady.

She sulked the entire time she packed and cried until her eyes were swollen and red the day she said good bye to Eren and Armin.

The Sina campus was beautiful, perfectly manicured lawns and gardens sprawling out over the expansive grounds that were located on the shoreline. You could see boats passing by and it was admittedly very picturesque. Mikasa may have liked it under different circumstances but all she felt was bitterness.

The main building was built in a gothic revival style, which just generally reminded her of ornately decorated churches, the detailed turrets and stained glass windows only adding to the feeling. It felt daunting and uninviting, the cavernous hallways feeling so empty.

Mikasa kicked some gravel with her shiny black loafers, watching the dirt collect on them. She was already dressed in her school uniform, the grey and white plaid skirt sitting at her waist and ending a few inches above her knees. She had knee high black socks to hide most of her legs from the chill that had entered the air in the early fall weather. Her blouse was perfectly pressed and white, tucked into the skirt and there was a matching plaid bow tied around her neck, just under the collar. She also had the dark grey blazer on with the school crest. Her hair was even tied neatly in a French braid. She looked like such a good girl.

She hated it.

The rebellious streak was brewing, like a fire that was licking at her insides. She wanted to be so bad that Kiyomi would be forced to transfer her back to the school where Eren and Armin were attending. That would show her.

Her opportunity came faster than she thought. During her perusal of the grounds, she saw a girl leaning against one of the school towers, one leg braced against the building and the other balanced on the ground. Mikasa immediately zeroed in on the fact that she wasn’t dressed according to the dress code. She had on the skirt but everything else was definitely pushing boundaries. She had a black hoodie on and ripped thigh high stockings with lace up boots. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy knot and her nose was pierced. She held a cigarette between two fingers, taking lazy drags every once in a while, her startlingly blue eyes bored and withdrawn.

Yes, that was her, the rebellious, nonchalant girl that Mikasa wanted to be. She approached, her hands clenching into fists as she gathered her courage.

The girl glanced over at her once she was close enough, giving her a once over. Her expressionremained neutral.

Mikasa stopped in front of her, her eyes landing on the cigarette. Right, cigarettes were a good start.

“Can I try?” She sounded probably like an idiot and her fears were confirmed when the blonde raised a brow.

To her surprise, she wordlessly held the cigarette out to Mikasa. Mikasa took it, shaking off her nerves before she placed the cylinder between her lips and inhaling. 

And immediately started coughing.

The first real facial expression crossed the blonde’s face. She smirked in amusement, taking her cigarette back.

“You’re a freshman, aren’t you?” She questioned, taking her own drag and letting the smoke release slowly from her lips.

Mikasa nodded weakly, feeling embarrassed. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Annie Leonhart. I’m a sophomore.” Annie extended her hand and Mikasa took it, glancing down at the black painted nails and all the rings adorning her fingers.

“You get away with all of this?” Mikasa questioned, truly intrigued.

Annie shrugged, letting her hand linger in Mikasa’s for a moment before pulling it away. “My name carries a lot of weight around here so they let things slide.”

Mikasa would have to look into that more. Annie had to be from an influential family if they let her get away with that kind of stuff. Which was probably part of the reason why Annie tried so hard to rebel, to test the limits.

Mikasa bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. She stood there awkwardly, watching Annie as she finished smoking and dropped the cigarette, grinding it into the ground with her boot.

“You’re pissed about being here, aren’t you?” It was as if Annie could read her like a book. Mikasa nodded, wondering if Annie would take pity on her and help her.

“Come on.” Annie knew exactly what Mikasa wanted and she nodded in the direction of the dorms. That was how it started, Annie taking Mikasa under her wing to show her how to rebel in a way that would get back at Kiyomi for sending her to an all girls school.

————

They had hung out between classes and studying and Mikasa spent more time in Annie’s dorm than her own. Mikasa’s roommate, Sasha, was nice enough and Mikasa liked her, but besides sneaking snacks into class, she didn’t really do anything all that rule breaking. Plus, Annie didn’t have a roommate so it was nice and quiet there.

Annie’s warm breath washed over her face as she applied Mikasa’s eyeliner. Mikasa tried to get over the nervous feeling she felt having Annie apply makeup so close to her eye. She distracted herself with asking questions. A flash of silver in Annie’s mouth caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

“Did it hurt? Your tongue piercing?” It was such a stupid question that she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

Annie paused for a minute, surprised. “It wasn’t great but the benefits outweigh the healing process.”

“What benefits?” The question slipped out again.

Annie could barely control her face at that one. “I‘ll tell you when you’re older.”

Mikasa scowled, hating when Annie acted like she was so much older. They were only separated by a year.

Then it suddenly dawned on her what Annie might use the tongue piercing for and she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

Annie made a small amused sound, going back to work on Mikasa’s makeup.

“You have really pretty eyes.” The compliment came out of no where and caught Mikasa off guard. She knew because she was half Japanese that her features were considered “unique” but there were other Asian girls at the school so it wasn’t that unusual.

“Yours are prettier.” Mikasa mumbled in response, trying not to move because Annie was still perfecting her wing.

Annie’s lips twitched into a little smile. “They help make up for my nose.” She finished up the eyeliner and leaned back to admire her work and measure that she made them symmetrical.

Mikasa blinked her eyes, happy to be able to move again. She stared at Annie, a small frown touching her lips. “There’s nothing wrong with your nose.”

Annie shrugged, turning to dig in her make up bag to avoid Mikasa gaze. “Easy for you to say, you’re...” Annie paused and shook her head, deciding against voicing her thoughts.

“I’m what?” Mikasa pried, curious.

Annie ducked her head. “Nothing.” Annie could be really shy when she was around Mikasa and it was really cute. She didn’t let anyone else really see that side of her.

“I’m what?” Mikasa advanced on Annie, her fingers working up her sides to torture the answer out of her. Annie bit her lip to try and hold back the laughter that threatened to ruin her aloof reputation.

“Fucking gorgeous! Now cut it out, Ackerman.” Annie huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. Mikasa dropped her hands, feeling oddly pleased that Annie thought she was gorgeous. She received compliments often but Annie didn’t usually hand them out so easily. What was it about her that was making her so generous with her words all of the sudden?

“Thanks.” Mikasa whispered, reaching for the little hand held mirror to inspect Annie’s work. She even surprised herself when she saw her reflection. The eyeliner made her look older and drew the attention to her eyes. She liked it.

————

The week before winter break, they were skipping class and sitting by the water, bundled up in layers to try and keep the winter cold out. Mikasa pressed against Annie’s side to steal some of her warmth and Annie wrapped an arm around her. She was smoking again, the smoke leaving her lips punctuated by the visible puffs of hot breath in the cold air.

“I’m adopted.” Annie said suddenly, squeezing her arm around Mikasa’s shoulder. “My mom overdosed when I was a baby.”

Mikasa looked over at the blonde, jaw dropping open. She never knew that about her. Which meant, she wasn’t actually related to the Leonhart family that took her in.

“I feel like a charity case, like the Leonharts adopted me because I was pathetic and they wanted to feel good about themselves. They let me do whatever I want and they don’t care. They probably wouldn’t even notice if I didn’t come home for winter break.”

It was the opposite for Mikasa, Kiyomi controlled every part of her life, from what clothes she was allowed to wear to how she sat.

“I wish Kiyomi would let me do what I want.” Mikasa whispered wistfully. “I just want to go home and be with my friends.”

Annie tensed next to her, dropping her arm from around Mikasa’s shoulders.

Mikasa realized too late how that sounded. “Annie, wait, I didn’t mean...”

Annie snorted, taking a long drag from her cigarette. “I know what I am to you, Mikasa. I’m a way to rebel. I’m not a real friend.”

Mikasa sighed, her hand searching out Annie’s and holding tight. Their hands were ice cold from being outside for too long.

“You’re the only thing that makes it bearable here. Come home with me for winter break.” Mikasa demanded, giving the smaller hand an insistent squeeze so Annie would look at her. Icy blue eyes settled on her, uncertainty hidden in their depths.

“I want you to come with me.” Mikasa reiterated, a small smile touching her lips. “Because I don’t want to be away from you either.”

Annie forgot to breath for a minute. “Ok...” She finally gave in, taking a shaky breath once she got over how welcome those words were to her lonely heart.

————

Mikasa’s grandmother was there to greet them when they arrived and Annie swore she never felt more nervous. She almost stepped into the house without taking off her shoes and Mikasa reached out to stop her, nodding her head over to the row of shoes that were lined up by the entrance. Mikasa carefully took off her own shoes and slid into some house slippers. Annie followed suit, shifting uncomfortably under Kiyomi’s gaze when she greeted them.

“Who is your friend, Mikasa?” Kiyomi looked at Annie with disdain, not particularly caring for the edgy way she dressed and her piercings.

“Annie Leonhart.” Mikasa replied, unbothered by Kiyomi’s disapproval.

Kiyomi’s tune changed as she recognized the Leonhart name and her face instantly lit up, as if she could already imagine the dollar signs associated with being friends with a Leonhart.

“Oh, how wonderful! Nice to meet you, Annie.”

“I’m sure.” Annie deadpanned, trying not to show how much she disliked Kiyomi but also knowing her default expression generally unnerved others.

“I’m going to show her around.” Mikasa cut in quickly before her grandmother could start asking questions about Annie’s family. She looped her arm around Annie’s and started dragging her down the hall.

————


	2. Jealousy

The house was beautiful and unlike anything that Annie had ever seen. It made her feel like she was far away and she liked that. She wanted to escape with Mikasa and run away.

After settling in, Mikasa and Annie had a few hours to kill before they had to meet with Kiyomi for dinner.

A tap came from outside the room and Mikasa moved over to slide open the screen, seeing her two best friends on the veranda.

“We heard you were home so we snuck in.” Eren whispered in a hushed voice, kicking off his shoes and casually shuffling in. Armin popped up behind him, following suit.

Mikasa leapt forward and grabbed them both in the tightest hug she could, knocking them all to the floor. Annie watched, shifting uncomfortably at the familiarity. She felt like she didn’t belong all of the sudden.

“Mikasaaaa.” Eren whined, pretending he didn’t like it, but he was not making any effort to break free. Armin laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

“We missed you too, Mikasa.” He said, wrapping his arms around her in return.

Mikasa drew away after a while, suddenly remembering that she had a guest. “Oh! Eren, Armin, this is Annie.” She gestured to the blonde who was quietly sitting off to the side. Annie nodded in greeting, falling back into her withdrawn default.

“Hey Annie.” Armin greeted with a welcoming smile. Eren just nodded in return, not sure what to make of her just yet.

Annie looked to Mikasa for help, feeling her social anxiety acting up. Mikasa picked up on it and started chatting with Eren and Armin to break up the tension. Annie was content to just sit in the background and watch their dynamics. After a while she would warm up but she always had a hard time meeting new people.

At one point, Mikasa was called away to help with dinner, leaving Annie alone with the two boys.

Annie anxiously fiddled with the strings on her hoodie before speaking up. “This might sound weird but I’m working on a present for Mikasa and I need your help.” She glanced up to see their reaction.

“Sure, what do you need?” Armin was warm and sweet and Annie already liked him. He was the kind of guy that could probably get along with anyone.

————

The next few days Annie began to warm up to the boys more and more. Armin was still her favorite, he was incredibly bright and they managed to have a lot in common. Eren was more of an impulsive hot head and the only thing that really bonded her to him was that he was impressed with her fighting skills. She wasn’t sure how it happened but she was teaching him how to flip people and though Eren complained about his body hurting after, his eyes had been bright with excitement with each move she taught him.

They got invited over Eren’s for Christmas Eve to exchange their gifts and Annie was pretty proud of hers. Eren gave Mikasa a hand knit scarf that his mother had helped him with and there were some mistakes and it was oddly misshaped but Mikasa wrapped it around her neck and refused to take it off. The way she looked at Eren when she thanked him made Annie’s heart ache in a way that she didn’t want to think about. Eren seemed to blush in response to Mikasa’s appreciative gaze, though he tried to cover it up unsuccessfully by frowning and looking down.

Armin gave Mikasa some books on subjects that they were interested in, which was very Armin, and Mikasa thanked him for them too but her reaction was much different towards him.

Annie fished around in her pocket, taking out the box that she wrapped for Mikasa. She didn’t know if she really wanted to give it to her in front of everyone else, but Armin and Eren already knew what it was.

“Here.” She thrust the present into the other girl’s hands, ducking her head shyly.

Mikasa smiled towards Annie, taking the box and carefully unwrapping the gift. Inside was a silver locket with a beautiful lotus flower design imprinted on it. Her lips parted in surprise and she opened it up to look inside, seeing on one side a picture of her parents and on the other side was a picture of Armin and Eren.

“Now you can always have them with you.” Annie said, glancing through her bangs to try and see what Mikasa thought of it.

Mikasa felt tears well in her eyes and she fiercely wrapped her arms around Annie, hugging her tight. Annie’s eyes widened, caught off guard. Her arms slowly wrapped around the other girl, giving in to her warmth, eyes softening with affection.

Armin smiled knowingly, giving Annie a little thumbs up.

“It’s beautiful.” Mikasa finally choked out, sitting back enough to hand it to Annie. “Put it on me, please.”

Annie smiled, unhooking the clasp and leaning forward to hook it around Mikasa’s neck. She noted with some satisfaction that Mikasa shifted Eren’s gift so that the locket was visible too.

“You’re going to have to get your gift tomorrow though.” Mikasa promised, wiping away the last remnants of tears and giving Annie the warmest smile she had seen from her so far.

Annie knew she was blushing hard at that point and she tugged at her ugly sweater, wishing she didn’t feel like she was sweating all of the sudden.

————

The rest of the night had been lovely, Eren’s parents were really nice people and it left Annie wishing her parents were half as caring as his.

When they settled in for bed, Mikasa scooted her futon next to Annie’s and reached over to hold her hand. Annie knew it was an innocent gesture but it had her heart racing.

“Your gift was missing one thing.” Mikasa whispered, running her fingers over Annie’s palm and playing with each digit as if memorizing every detail.

“What’s that?” Annie wished she didn’t sound so breathless, they were just holding hands for God’s sake.

“Your picture.” Mikasa smiled again in a way that made Annie want to melt in a puddle of goo.

She was glad it was dark in the room.

“You didn’t need it. You’ll always have me with you.” It was probably the cheesiest thing she had ever said in her life but Mikasa’s reaction was worth it, her hand froze in Annie’s for a minute before Mikasa rolled even closer and tucked herself against Annie’s side, wrapping an arm around her middle.

“You better keep that promise.” Mikasa whispered, brushing her nose against Annie’s cheek. Annie felt like she may have just died in that moment because she never felt so warm and loved before.

————

The morning brought another warmth to her chest. One that moved.

Annie wrinkled her nose, blinking her eyes open to greet the morning light.

“Morning.” Mikasa sounded excited, her face still close to Annie’s.

Annie looked down at her chest, seeing the source of the warmth. A fluffy, pure black kitten was curled up on her chest, sleeping.

“Her name is Luna. I think she already likes you.”

A smiled formed on her lips and Annie tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to disturb the tiny feline.

“How did you know I like cats?”

Mikasa laughed softly as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh, you are such a cat person. I knew you would love her.”

Annie made a small sound of agreement. “They don’t allow pets at the dorms.”

“Break the rules then.” Mikasa challenged her, eyes glinting with mischief. Annie really liked the playful side of Mikasa.

“You rebel.” Annie teased, tucking an arm behind her head to better look at Mikasa without moving Luna from her spot, she was pretty much doomed to be immobile until the little fluff decided to wake up.

————

By the time they returned to school after break, Mikasa decided she no longer wanted to sabotage her schooling at Sina, no matter how much she initially hated the school. That was all before she had met Annie and if she wasn’t going there anymore, she wouldn’t be able to see her.

She studied harder, went to every class and made sure not to go too rogue with her school uniform. The scarf around her neck and the locket were there every day though, reminders of some of her favorite people.

Her diligence rubbed off on Annie too, the draw of skipping classes diminishing when she knew Mikasa wouldn’t come with her. Instead, they took to studying together in Annie’s room while Luna trampled all over their notes and laptops, mewing for attention until they gave in and scratched her until she was purring and kneading the blankets.

The routine was comfortable and Mikasa was reluctant to part from her when summer break was drawing close. Annie would be going back to her home and they wouldn’t see each other for two months.

Mikasa promised to text her every day and to video call each other and they did for the first month. Then Annie stopped calling as much, her texts shorter and less frequent.

“Come on, Mikasa, stop looking at your phone.” Eren sighed in exasperation, tugging on her arm. “You barely have had time to hang out with us.”

Mikasa smiled a little, finding it funny that Eren seemed to be getting jealous of the amount of time she had spent that summer communicating with Annie. They were at the lake as they usually were most of the summer and Eren wanted her to join them in kayaking.

“I’ll be right over.” Mikasa promised, trying to push aside the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. Annie was fine, she was just busy.

Or getting sick of Mikasa.

She tried not to dwell on it too much.

————

Whenever a girl was facing an emotional dilemma, she tended to make drastic decisions.

Mikasa decided to chop her hair off before the start of the new year and it seemed like a good idea at the time. She knew there was probably nothing to worry about but Annie being more withdrawn and was causing her to get worried and she didn’t know why it was happening.

The first day back was nerve wracking and she approached Annie’s building with a pit in her stomach. She was almost so distracted with her thoughts that she didn’t notice the movement outside the girl’s dorms.

Mikasa froze, ducking behind a wall in order to hide herself from view, heart pounding hard. The image was burned into her mind, the two girls were locked in a heated kiss and one of them was definitely Annie. The other girl wasn’t one she recognized. She was taller than Annie and had wavy, honey blonde hair that was cut into a chin length bob and downturned pale green eyes. She was really pretty.

Mikasa’s heart ached and she clenched her fists, filled with inexplicable rage. So that’s why Annie ignored her the second half of the summer? So she could mess around?

Mikasa reached in her pocket and fished out her phone, pressing the contact for Annie and waiting to see what she would do.

Annie’s phone vibrated the pocket of her blazer and the girl Annie was kissing reached into the pocket and silenced the call. She then slipped her hand underneath the blazer to run it over Annie’s chest.

Mikasa’s gaze darkened, quite sure whoever that bitch was would have her wrath. She turned on her heel and walked away, anger fueling her until she walked into her dorm, ignoring the greeting from Sasha and face planting on her bed, face buried in her pillow.

“Mikasa?” Sasha wandered over, placing a hand on Mikasa’s back. “Are you ok?”

Mikasa’s shoulders started shaking as she began to cry, her sobs muffled into the pillow, but unmistakable to Sasha’s ears.

“Oh, Mikasa, don’t cry.” Sasha rubbed Mikasa’s back and hair until her crying faded out into a few small whimpers and sniffles. She rolled over, knowing she looked like hell but Sasha reached over and rubbed the tears from under her eyes with her sleeves.

Mikasa smiled weakly, grateful for such a sweet roommate.

“Do you need anything? Water or a snack? Someone to punch?” Sasha suggested, returning the little smile.

“I do want to punch someone but they’re occupied right now.” Mikasa whispered, feeling hollow now that she cried so hard.

Sasha nodded in understanding. “Did you get cheated on?”

“I... I don’t think we were ever together to begin with so I have nothing to be jealous over.” Mikasa paused, voice trembling. “But she’s mine. She’s my person and I can’t let anyone take her away. She promised to stay with me.”

Sasha was quiet for a minute before grabbing Mikasa’s hand and pulling her up. “It sounds like we should distract you with ice cream.” She suggested, trying to brighten the mood by getting Mikasa out of her thoughts. Mikasa appreciated it.

A few hours later, Mikasa’s phone buzzed and she glanced down to see Annie calling. She silenced the call and continued to chat with Sasha and her friends instead. If Annie could ignore her then Mikasa could too.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my pandemic hobby is writing and this fic is an easier write that Titan City (which makes my head spin because there are too many plot lines), I have this chapter finished and the next one so I will upload that soon.
> 
> In short, I’m spoiling you all because I love you. <3


	3. First Time for Everything

Mikasa continued to ignore the texts and calls for a few days until Annie cornered her outside of one of her classes, shoving her into the ladies room.

“Why are you ignoring me, Ackerman?” Annie asked, looking downright pissed.

Mikasa’s own anger rose, her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need me swinging by, I might interrupt you sucking face.”

Annie tensed, immediately letting the anger disappear when she realized what the source of Mikasa’s upset had been. “Are you jealous?”

Mikasa felt her throat grow dry at that question, adverting her gaze. She knew Annie had likely been involved with others before but it was another thing to actually see it and for as long as they had been friends, she knew Annie didn’t have much extra time to see anyone. It was only when she started ignoring Mikasa that she had time for dating. Maybe Mikasa was being selfish but she didn’t care because it hurt.

Annie stepped closer, Mikasa stepped back. They followed that dance until Annie had her backed up against a wall. There was a considerable height difference between them but Annie planted her hands on the wall and leaned up so she was invading Mikasa’s space. “Would you prefer if it were you?” She lowered her voice, icy blue eyes searching Mikasa’s.

Mikasa closed her eyes though, refusing to give Annie the satisfaction. “What the hell are you doing, Annie? Is this a game to you?”

Annie’s eyes widened and she took a step back, feeling a bit ashamed at her advances.”No, I’m sorry.” She paused, shuffling her feet. “Will you still be my friend?” The uncertainty, the vulnerability that lingered in her voice drew Mikasa back in. She opened her eyes, wearily looking at the petite girl.

“What’s her name? Is she the only one or are there more?” Mikasa couldn’t hide the venom in her voice. She was still upset and she wanted answers.

“Her name is Hitch and yes, she’s the only one. We had a thing freshman year and then it rekindled this summer.” Annie answered honestly, not looking to read too much into it, but Mikasa had to be acting that way because she liked her, right? She almost didn’t want to get her hopes up by letting her thoughts go down that path. She may have messed it up anyway.

“I have to go.” Mikasa pushed past Annie, unable to handle the onslaught of mixed emotions. She didn’t know what she was feeling and she needed time.

Annie didn’t move to stop her, knowing that she needed to give her space.

————

Space was what they got. Mikasa stopped the contact completely and Annie would sometimes see her pass by but they wouldn’t talk. Whenever Mikasa at all caught sight of Hitch, she sent her the most withering glares and Hitch was left feeling shaken, unaware of what she did to deserve such animosity.

Annie broke things off with Hitch shortly after because no amount of fooling around even made her feel better anymore. She felt like a piece of shit always and she didn’t even know if she deserved it. Mikasa hadn’t been her girlfriend and she could have sworn something was up between Mikasa and Eren, so Annie hadn’t even been sure Mikasa liked women in general.

It didn’t change the hurt feelings though and Annie knew that.

Winter break rolled around again and Annie went home, drowning her sorrows in vodka and cigarettes.

Mikasa went home and made terrible decisions.

The first was stepping under a piece of mistletoe at a party. Eren had leaning over to playfully kiss her. She grabbed him and didn’t let him stop.

The second was a night later when he snuck into Mikasa’s room at Kiyomi’s house and things progressed too fast. They had used protection, thank god, but it had been clumsy and awkward and it had lasted only a few minutes. Eren had been mortified and Mikasa felt incredibly ashamed because she had barely made a sound the entire time, her mind almost disassociating with her body.

“Should we pretend this never happened and go back to being friends?” Mikasa asked quietly.

Eren nodded, running an hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m...really sorry. It was weird, right?”

Mikasa turned away from him, squeezing her eyes shut.

They didn’t make eye contact again until Mikasa left to return to school.

————

The unfortunate event had some use though, for Mikasa was in front of Annie’s door as soon as she was back on campus, knocking insistently.

Annie swung the door open, ready to yell at whoever was bugging her when she saw her. Her eyes immediately softened because Mikasa looked like she was on the verge of tears. Mikasa flung herself at Annie, holding her tight.

“Let’s never do that again.” She whispered, her whole body shaking with emotion. Annie nodded in agreement, gently pulling Mikasa to the bed and curling up on it with her, smoothIng fingers through her hair until Mikasa calmed down.

“I like your new haircut.” Annie said quietly, kissing the top of Mikasa’s head. Mikasa buried her face into the crook of Annie’s shoulder, just needing to be as close as possible.

“I missed you so much.” Mikasa mumbled into Annie’s skin, sighing in contentment at finally feeling warm and at peace.

Luna jumped on the bed and settled in the little gap between them, purring because the tall one was back and she loved the tall one. She settled between the two girls, happy to have body heat on both sides.

The next few days, Mikasa slept next to Annie at night on the cramped little bed. She knew it was probably violating the rules but no one bothered them. It was just nice to be close again, to regain their routine of hanging out as often as possible.

But something had definitely changed.

Mikasa’s grip on Annie became far more possessive in public and frankly, Annie didn’t mind. She smirked every time Mikasa caught someone eyeing Annie up and the taller girl would glare and snap at them.

Every time she did that, Annie had the urge to pin her down and stick her tongue down her throat but she didn’t. She would wait for Mikasa to initiate because she still thought Mikasa was an innocent little virgin who could easily scare.

“My parents are getting me a car for my birthday.” Annie said when they were hanging out in her room one day. Mikasa glanced over, intrigued.

Annie fidgeted for a moment, wondering if she should suggest her idea to Mikasa or if she would take it the wrong way. “I could visit you this summer. We could even go on a trip just me and you.”

Mikasa sat up straighter at that, eyeing Annie with some suspicion. “Annie Leonhart, are you trying to get in my pants?”

Annie froze, totally thrown off by how Mikasa really saw right through her plan. She coughed in embarrassment, pulling up the hood on her hoodie.

“Is it working?” She whispered, feeling her cheeks burn.

Mikasa started laughing, the sound sudden and captivating. Annie lowered the hood of her hoodie so she could see how beautiful Mikasa was when she laughed.

“We haven’t even kissed yet so slow down.”

Silence hung in the air for a minute as Mikasa’s words sunk in. Annie licked her lips, glancing over.

“We could fix that.”

Mikasa’s breath caught in her throat, her hands curling into the covers on Annie’s bed. That would completely change their relationship and she was scared. She wanted it but she wasn’t ready.

“Can we wait?” Her voice was soft, unsure. Annie’s hand moved over to settle over hers.

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Annie was pleased either way because Mikasa hadn’t rejected her, she wanted the same things even if they had to wait.

————

There was a tension in the air between them after that, like there was an expectation that at any point their relationship could tumble into uncharted territory. Mikasa no longer spent nights in Annie’s bed, knowing it was walking a very thin line.

Annie did end up visiting for a few weeks that summer and they were seated by the lake, Mikasa trying valiantly to look anywhere but at Annie in a bikini. The girl truly wanted to kill her because there was another glint of metal at her bellybutton and dear god did that woman have any more piercings that Mikasa hadn’t seen yet? Annie had no such shame, staring blatantly at Mikasa’s body, spending way too much time inspecting every dip and curve that was visible.

“Your boobs have gotten bigger.” Annie observed casually, face neutral even though she knew she was going to fluster Mikasa with her words.

Mikasa threw a towel at her, unable to handle how obvious she was. It was as if letting her know that she had a chance had opened up the floodgates of Annie trying to make Mikasa uncomfortable.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “I will put my T-shirt back on.”

Annie frowned, tucking the towel under her head as she laid back on the ground. “Killjoy.”

Mikasa smiled slightly in amusement, laying down herself until the boys arrived to join them. Annie immediately perked up, her observant gaze picking up on the awkward way Mikasa interacted with Eren. She had hugged Armin like normal but Eren and her froze in front of each other and refused to touch. That was very odd for them.

Mikasa could feel Annie’s stare and she waited until Eren and Armin were in the water before she turned to the petite menace beside her. “What?”

“Something happened with you and Eren.” Annie’s eyes went wide. “When?”

Mikasa felt completely embarrassed, having wanted to take that one to the grave with her. “Winter break.” She mumbled, barely audible.

Annie nodded in understanding, that had been a rough patch for both of them and she wasn’t mad because if they way they were acting around each other was any indication, it did not go well. “So how was it?”

Mikasa’s jaw dropped and she shot Annie a scandalized look. Annie just shrugged, trying not to look too interested in sizing up the competition.

“I really shouldn’t be saying this because Eren will kill me.” Mikasa said, lowering her voice just in case Eren and Armin could still hear. “It was uncomfortable and awkward and brief.”

Annie felt like Christmas came early but apparently it was just Eren. She tried to control her face, she really did, but she was just so glad that Mikasa hadn’t been into it. “So I’m going to take a wild guess and assume you never had an orgasm.”

Mikasa made a small noise, hiding her face with her hands. “No.”

“Then the first time you do, we’ll count that as your real first time.”

Mikasa lowered her hands, peering over at Annie. That somehow made her feel a little bit better about the whole thing.

————

Mikasa was entering her junior year and Annie was in her senior year. It was that thought that had Mikasa sulking harder than she had in a long time because it was their last year together before Annie graduated and could go on to college. They hadn’t really talked about where she wanted to go or if she was going but it loomed over their barely established relationship like a dark cloud.

Annie was struggling to eat with a pair of chopsticks before Mikasa grabbed them and started feeding her with them instead. Annie pouted but acquiesced to being fed like a baby anyway. It did allow her to monopolize more of Mikasa’s attention. “What are you thinking about?”

“The future.” Mikasa answered, reaching over to wipe a little sauce from Annie’s lip. Annie darted her tongue out to lick Mikasa’s finger, cleaning the sauce off. Mikasa gave Annie a look, shoving another mouthful of food past Annie’s lips instead. “Don’t try to distract me.”

Annie wanted to say something in return but she had to chew through all the noodles in her mouth so she could speak.

“What about the future? I’m going to get a place close to campus and you can visit me there.” Annie said it so nonchalant and matter of fact that Mikasa could tell that Annie was serious, possibly even looking at places already. She placed the carton of Chinese take out aside and slid closer, pressing her lips against Annie’s in a brief, soft kiss.

Annie’s lips still were sticky with sauce and it was abrupt and messy, but it was their first real kiss. Annie really couldn’t stop herself from smiling and her eyes held the kind of tenderness that was just reserved for Mikasa. Well, maybe Luna too, that cat was spoiled as hell.

“Is this...” Annie trailed off, not even sure what to ask. Are we together? Can I kiss you more?

Mikasa smiled, shifting to get up from the bed and wet some napkins so she could clean up Annie’s face. She then leaned in again to press another kiss to Annie’s lips, but this time the blonde was ready for it.

Annie grabbed the back of Mikasa’s neck and angled her head just right, their lips moving together, getting a feel for each other. Annie tasted like soy sauce and ginger but Mikasa didn’t care. They had waited so long to kiss each other that even a weird and anticlimactic moment, like kissing after takeout, was perfect for them.

They took their time, keeping the kisses innocent and closed mouthed, Annie leaving it up to Mikasa to decide how things would go again. Mikasa gently pushed Annie back down to lay on the bed, climbing over her. Taking that as a green light to add a little heat, Annie slid her tongue out to run over Mikasa’s lips, testing to see if she would allow entrance. Mikasa shivered, parting her lips and welcoming the invasion. Annie rubbed her tongue against the other girl’s, the metal ball rolling back and forth with the movement. She moaned against Annie’s mouth. Ok, yeah, that was nice.

Annie grew more bold, her hands wandering up Mikasa’s sides and settling on her waist, rubbing soothing circles at her hips. Mikasa sunk further down, pressing their chests together so they could feel the heat of each other’s bodies. They kissed like that until their lips were kiss swollen and tired. Mikasa rolled to the side, wrapping her arms around Annie’s waist.

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” She declared, already settling against Annie’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Annie smiled, never feeling so satisfied with just kissing before.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other Mikannie fics were definitely more like “sexy” I guess but I’m a sucker for the more realistic moments in life that aren’t necessarily planned but genuine to the couple and that’s what I wanted to portray with them. I think they’re cute.
> 
> Thank you all for your generous support! I love all your comments and kudos!


	4. Confessions

After the first kiss, it was like they had no control whatsoever. Mikasa grabbed Annie to kiss her at every stolen moment. They kissed against the wall outside, like Annie had being doing with that Hitch girl, and Mikasa really hoped Hitch saw them. They kissed in the library, they kissed under trees and in the ladies room and every nook and cranny where they could be hidden from sight.Mikasa really liked playing with Annie’s tongue piercing and Annie loved the way Mikasa’s cheeks flushed pink after a heated make out session.

Their hands had wandered too, Annie often grabbing on to Mikasa’s breasts and kneading them until she could feel the nubs of Mikasa’s nipples poking through, then she would continue to tease and play with them until Mikasa was trembling in her hands.

Mikasa liked grabbing Annie’s ass and hiking her up so her legs wrapped around her waist. It certainly helped the angle for kissing for as long as they did, because Mikasa just kept growing taller, like a goddamn Amazonian woman or a model and Annie had stayed the little thing she had always been. The hold was another excuse to feel her up, of course, because Annie had a really exquisite backside, as Mikasa told her on frequent occasions.

Studying, naturally, became more difficult and Mikasa noticed her grades were slipping so she had to discipline herself by studying solo some nights just to keep from getting distracted.

It was ok though, because whatever time she snuck into Annie’s room, the blonde was ready to grab a hold of her and start all over again, but they never did more than that. Mikasa was still skittish when it came to intimacy and though Annie wanted to gripe about how she didn’t seem that reluctant to do things with Eren, she knew the situation was different.

What Annie meant to Mikasa was more than friendship or a simple crush and though Mikasa still managed to be friends with Eren after that disaster, it would be harder to just be friends with Annie if something went wrong between them.

Winter Break definitely wasn’t going to be it, not with the memories attached to it from the previous year. Annie and Mikasa decided to celebrate on their own anyway, renting a little house just the two of them and playing in the snow for an embarrassingly long time until their noses were red and they had to thaw out with hot cocoa. It was Annie’s favorite Christmas, even though it was the most simple.

The words came, as they often did, unexpectedly. Mikasa had Annie drive to the cemetery where he parents were buried on their way back to school because Mikasa hadn’t been in a while and somehow seeing the stones blanketed in the pure, white snow gave Mikasa a sense of peace.

She knelt down, uncaring that her knees grew cold and wet. Annie stayed a step or two behind, hands in her pockets. She felt awkward, because she didn’t even know where her birth mom was buried and she couldn’t remember her at all.

Mikasa looked between the two stones, knowing what she was going to say was silly, probably, because it wasn’t like they could physically hear her. Something compelled her to say it anyway. “Hey, mom, dad, I brought the woman I love this time.”

Annie looked up sharply, taking in a breath. Had she heard correctly?

Mikasa looked over her shoulder, giving Annie a small smile.

Annie’s lips parted and closed a few times before she sunk down to the ground and held on to Mikasa from behind.

“I love her more.” She whispered, turning Mikasa’s face to kiss her lightly on the lips.

—————

After Annie’s eighteenth birthday, she had found an apartment off campus, one that suited them perfectly. It was a little place in a seaside village with small town charm. The apartment was a modest size but plenty big enough for the two of them and Luna, and had a beautiful view of the ocean from the deck off the living room.

Mikasa accompanied Annie on the weekends to shop for furniture and housewares, feeling overly domestic in the way they discussed what color curtains she should get or what waffle maker was best.

They spent several weeks decorating and making the place a home and collapsed on the couch once they finished a particularly long day of unpacking things.

“Do you like it here?” Annie asked, turning and tucking her legs up against her chest.

Mikasa nodded, her smile tired but genuine. She stretched her arms over her head with a sigh. “It’s perfect, Annie.”

“Move in with me.”

Mikasa froze, eyes going wide. Had they been choosing decor and appliances that whole time with the intent of making it their home and not just Annie’s? She scooted closer to Annie, looking into the icy depths.

“I really, really love you.” Mikasa whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Annie teased, placing a few more kisses on Mikasa’s lips.

“More than a yes.” Mikasa tugged on Annie, pulling her into her lap. “I’m ready.”

Annie immediately knew what those words meant and she shivered, overcome with a wave of intense desire because fucking finally. “Hell yeah, it worked.” Annie kissed her hard, fingers tangling in the short inky locks. Mikasa responded in kind, her hands slipping into the back of Annie’s jeans.

————

If Mikasa thought Annie was good with her mouth before, then her mind was completely blown once that tongue was between her legs. Mikasa’s breathless moans sounded in the room, her hands clenched desperately in the sheets as Annie made her feel a curling heat that tingled her nerves and throbbed at her core. She cried out when the rush of pleasure overwhelmed her, making her vision go black for a moment.

“Wow.” She breathed, once her brain function somewhat returned.

Annie grinned, entirely too pleased with herself because she had rocked Mikasa’s world.

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel.” Annie said, shifting to press her naked body against Mikasa’s, reveling in how good it felt to finally be skin to skin.

“Mmm.” Mikasa hummed in bliss, rolling her head to the side for some lazy kisses. She was still floating on a cloud too much to really function. Annie laughed, brushing her fingers affectionately over Mikasa’s cheek. The soft, peaceful look on Mikasa’s face at that moment had to be the most beautiful she had ever seen her.

“Ah, fuck, I really have it so bad for you.” Annie said aloud because her heart never felt so full before.

Mikasa finally opened her grey eyes fully, quietly staring back at Annie.

“I know how you feel.” She rolled them over suddenly, her hand slipping down between them to try her hand at giving Annie the same pleasure that she had just experienced. “I have no idea what I’m doing so tell me what to do.” She blushed, hoping that she could still keep things sexy for Annie even if it involved some clumsy fumbling.

Annie closed her eyes as the slim digits teased at her, getting slick with the wetness gathered there. “Ok, I’ll help you but also know that just you touching me at all is probably going to do the trick.”

So Annie whispered instructions into Mikasa’s ear in the dirtiest way possible and Mikasa was a very quick learner when the responses she got were that enticing.

————

The rest of the school year past in a blur because Mikasa was so happy. Each day felt like she was becoming more and more in tune with Annie and they fit together so well, knowing exactly what the other person needed.

And the sex was amazing.

The summer came about again quicker than they would have liked and Mikasa would have just stayed at Annie’s apartment but she had already skipped going home for the holidays so she needed to go back to her grandmother’s for at least a couple weeks. She did really miss her friends too.

“We’ll celebrate your graduation when I come back.” Mikasa promised, giving Annie a good bye kiss. Annie reluctantly let go of Mikasa so she could head up to Kiyomi’s.

“You know the only reason I’m not staying here is because I can’t keep my hands off you and I don’t think your grandmother would like that much.”

“And you know, your job.” Mikasa reminded, though she knew Annie hadn’t forgotten. Annie had wanted to start supporting herself instead of freeloading off her parents bank account so she had taken up a job at a little bookstore down the street from her apartment.

“Whatever, just leave before I drag you back with me.” Annie blew her bangs out of her face, scowling.

“I love you too.” Mikasa blew a kiss over her shoulder as she headed up the walkway to her grandmother’s.

————

One of the first few days she was back in town, Eren asked to hang out just the two of them and Mikasa agreed, since they hadn’t really talked about what happened and she wanted to mend their friendship. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends but they hadn’t been as close as they had been before.

“I’m gay.” Eren declared, seemingly out of the blue but he clearly had given some thought to it.

Mikasa’s eyes widened as she dropped the fry she was holding. That was not what she expected at all from him.

“What? But we...you know.” Mikasa didn’t even want to say it but she didn’t have to.

“Yeah and you’re a lesbian.” Eren countered with a pointed look. “I thought liking a pretty girl like you was what I was supposed to do so I tried it. I actually figured it out then, I was so nervous when we were about to do it that I may have pictured someone else.” Eren slid down in his seat, trying to hide the embarrassing shade of red that bloomed over his face.

Mikasa was speechless for a minute before she started laughing. “You must’ve really liked that person.”

Eren narrowed his eyes, throwing a couple fries in Mikasa’s direction. He turned his head to the side, huffing. “I don’t want to. He’s an idiot.”

Mikasa’s eyes softened and she gently nudged Eren’s foot under the table with hers. “Are you going to tell him?”

Eren’s teal eyes widened in fear, quickly shaking his head. “We don’t...we aren’t as close as you and Annie, I don’t think he likes me like that.”

“Well, he really is an idiot if he doesn’t like you.” Mikasa said, hoping to cheer Eren up. Eren smiled, the tension leaving his shoulders because things were comfortable between them again.

“Thanks, Mikasa. Annie is a hell of a lucky girl to have you.”

Mikasa couldn’t help the absolutely love sick grin that took over her face. “I’m lucky too.”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this chapter is cliche or adorable but it gives me all the feels. I hope that you guys loved it too. I didn’t expect to have Eren come out but I just felt that it made sense for his character so there it is.


	5. Always

Tea with her grandmother was always a challenge because it was more of an excuse for Kiyomi to push whatever agenda she had up her sleeve on Mikasa. Since she was going into her final year at the academy, it was naturally going to be her future college plans.

The other thing that was mentioned was more of a surprise.

“I found a nice young man that belongs to a family that owns a major corporation in Tokyo.” Translation: he came from money.

Mikasa looked blankly at her for a moment. “I hope you’ll be happy together.” She said, knowing she was going to come off like a smartsss but she really didn’t need to be set up on a blind date. Especially not one from overseas.

“Mikasa.” Kiyomi’s eyes narrowed in warning. “I know you think I’m not aware what’s going on between you and that Leonhart girl. I have friends at your school that have reported some of your activities and I’m absolutely appalled.”

Mikasa stiffened, her hands clenching around her cup of tea. “You’re spying on me?”

“You should be grateful I haven’t dragged you out of that school myself!” She was losing her temper, voice raising. “I don’t know if this is a rebellious phase but you need to put an end to it. Once you graduate, I’m sending you back to Japan and you can go to university there and we can set you up with a nice man.”

Mikasa set her cup down a little too hard on the table. “No! I’m not ending things with Annie and I’m certainly not moving to another country!” She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“You’re so stubborn, just like your mother! She also was foolish and married someone I didn’t approve of and now look at what happened to her!” Kiyomi’s voice rose even higher and her hands shook. Her composure was definitely shaken by Mikasa’s behavior.

The tears broke free down Mikasa’s cheeks at that. “Well, maybe if you hadn’t tried to control her life and made her miserable then she wouldn’t be dead!” She pushed herself up and ran out of the room back to her own, slamming the door aside so she could start packing her bags. She was out of there and she was never coming back.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and left the house, her fingers hastily pressing Annie’s contact number.

“Hey.” Annie greeted a moment later, her soft voice soothing to Mikasa’s soul.

“A-Annie...” Mikasa’s voice cracked with emotion, her whole body still trembling with anger and pain. “I left my grandmother’s. She was trying to set me up with a guy in Japan. She knows about us, she was spying on us. Then she had the nerve to mention my mom!” Her knees gave out and she slid down to sit on a grassy patch beside the road. “I need you.” She whispered the last bit, closing her eyes.

“Mikasa, breathe.” Annie said as calmly as she could. She couldn’t get angry, Mikasa needed her to keep her calm, no matter how pissed she was at Kiyomi for doing that to her granddaughter. “I’m going to drive and get you. Go to Eren’s and wait there for me. I know Carla loves you and will spoil you until I can get there.”

Mikasa managed a little smile. Yeah, seeing Carla would make her feel better. “Thank you. I love you.”

Annie smiled on the other end, her anger even fading with how much calmer Mikasa sounded already. “I’m going to give you a thousand kisses when I get there. Be prepared.” A pause. “Love you too.”

When the call ended, Mikasa picked herself up and took a deep breath, suddenly filled with the courage she needed to head over to Eren’s.

The welcome she received was just what she needed, Carla took her in with a welcoming hug and fretted over her until all her tears were dry. Grisha told her she could stay as long as she needed and Eren came out of his room to sit by her side until she felt better. She was in a much better mood hours later when Annie arrived.

She swept Mikasa up in her arms, hugging her tightly. “Better?” She whispered, kissing her cheek.

Mikasa nodded against her shoulder.

————

Kiyomi didn’t pull Mikasa out of school but she cut off any funds needed for her last year and even stopped service on her cellphone.

“Lucky that you have a sugar momma.” Annie had teased and had of course offered to help Mikasa out until she could pay for things on her own. It was strange being cut off from her only living relative but if that’s what her grandmother preferred than to accept Mikasa for who she was and who she loved, then that was her burden and not Mikasa’s.

“I’m lucky for more reasons than your money, you know that’s the least of it.” Mikasa said, curling up against Annie’s side on the couch. She had just arrived after her school day and was still in her uniform. She probably should have started in on studying but she wasn’t feeling up to it yet.

“Tell me all the reasons then.” Annie teased, shifting them on the couch so Mikasa was on her back and Annie braced herself over her, one of her knees settled between Mikasa’s legs.

Mikasa looked up at Annie through her lashes, lips curled in a flirtatious smile. “I don’t think words could possibly express what you mean to me.”

“Oh? Would another method work better?” Annie’s eyes darkened as she looked down at Mikasa. “Actions, perhaps?”

“Most definitely.” Mikasa breathed, tugging the blonde down in a kiss. They kissed slowly, melting against each other, until their chests moved together with each breath. Mikasa made a soft nose of contentment, wrapping her arms around Annie’s shoulders while she sucked on the blonde’s lower lip. Annie shivered in want, her hand sliding up to unbutton Mikasa’s shirt. She pushed the fabric aside, exposing more of Mikasa’s chest as her lips started to travel down her neck.

Mikasa threw her head back, exposing more of her neck. She loved Annie’s mouth, no matter what part of her body it worked on, Annie always left her wanting more. Annie squeezed Mikasa’s breast through the simple black bra, noting with delight that she wore the front clasp one, Annie’s favorite for obvious easy access reasons. She popped it open with a flick of her fingers, lips traveling further down to lick a stripe down the valley between Mikasa’s breasts before moving over to capture her nipple between her lips, licking and sucking on the little nub until Mikasa squirmed underneath her, rocking her hips into Annie’s thigh in a desperate attempt to get more friction.

“Getting hot and bothered?” Annie asked, before moving on to the other nipple. Her hand slipped underneath Mikasa’s skirt, rubbing against the front of Mikasa’s underwear until she felt the wetness come through.

“Ah, Annie...” Mikasa’s breath caught and she rocked down harder into her girlfriend’s touch, never feeling like it was enough. Annie smirked, pushing the fabric aside so she could bury her fingers into the familiar heat, her fingers thrusting and curling in practiced accuracy.

Mikasa moaned, her mouth falling open and her eyes squeezing shut. Annie kept thrusting her fingers until Mikasa’s breaths were coming in shallow pants and Annie kissed her way back up to Mikasa’s lips, wanting to her noises vibrate against her mouth as they always did when she got worked up.

Mikasa reached out and grabbed at Annie’s shirt, giving it an insistent tug. Annie paused, pulling her fingers free from her girlfriend before yanking her shirt over her head and chucking it aside. Mikasa stood from the couch and shook off her shirt and bra fully, reaching down for her plaid uniform skirt when Annie reached out and stopped her. “No, keep that on.”

Mikasa blushed, dropping her hands aside. “You pervert. Do you like the school girl thing?”

“This one anyway.” Annie answered, pressing a kiss to Mikasa’s stomach, just above her navel. “I want to bury my tongue inside you while that skirt is bunched around your waist.” Mikasa’s knees nearly gave out at the thought and she picked Annie up off the couch bridal style to carry her to the bedroom.

She pushed the blonde into the bed, her hands quickly making short work of the rest of her clothes. Mikasa took in the sight before her, running her hands down the other’s side and bending over to tug on Annie’s navel piercing with her teeth. Annie sucked in a breath, parting her legs further.

Mikasa moved on to one of her favorite things, leaving little red marks down Annie’s thighs, sucking and biting the skin until the marks contrasted with the pale skin. Annie had complained at first when Mikasa had started doing it all the time but then stopped caring when she realized Mikasa needed to leave her mark on Annie as part of that possessive impulse that the other girl had. It was a little thing and it made Mikasa happy and now when people saw those marks in the warmer months, they also knew where Mikasa’s head had been and it was fun watching their faces.

Just as Annie wanted to insist on attention elsewhere, Mikasa moved on to the main attraction and licked between the folds, sliding her tongue into Annie and stroking her inner walls with it. Annie threw her head back, moaning and reaching down to stroke the silky strands of Mikasa’s short hair.

Not only had Mikasa been a quick learner but she was damn good at everything Annie taught her. She slid her long tongue in and out, curling it just right, turning Annie into a complete mess. Her body was already trembling and flushed, small sounds falling past her lips in quick succession. Mikasa withdrew her tongue from Annie, replacing it with three fingers, pressing them with expert aim against her spot while she bit down on Annie’s thigh again, hard enough to give her a little jolt of pain. Her other hand worked her clit, rubbing it in time with the movements of her fingers buried between Annie’s spasming walls.

“Shit, Mikasa!” Annie came suddenly, muscles clenching around the talented fingers as they worked her through her orgasm. Mikasa smiled against Annie’s thigh, placing a gentle kiss over the bite as an apology, though she knew Annie didn’t mind a little pain once and a while.

“Oh my god.” Annie groaned, giving Mikasa a little tug in her hair so she would come up for a kiss. “How do you get better each time?”

Mikasa kissed her before answering, hugging her close. “I’m really passionate about the subject.”

Annie smirked, remembering the school girl thing. “Good students deserve a reward.” Mikasa snorted softly at how ridiculous that role play was, hiding her face behind her hand.

“No, stop, I can’t take you seriously like that.”

They both laughed as Annie rolled them over and pinned Mikasa down. She made a show of licking her lips, flicking Mikasa’s skirt up so it pooled around her waist, leaving her exposed. Mikasa shivered, lowering her hand to watch Annie settle between her legs. Annie spread Mikasa’s thighs and hooked her arms around them so they couldn’t move and then she got to work, gently teasing her tongue around Mikasa’s clit, the little sparks of pleasure building up to firmer pressure and then oh, there it was, the metal ball rolling around the sensitive nub.

Mikasa made a choked, desperate noise, trying to move her hips but she couldn’t. Annie knew how much she loved that and didn’t pass up the opportunity to play up her piercing kink as often as possible.

Annie was relentless, working her clit with her tongue until Mikasa was shuddering through her orgasm, her moans going from pleasured sounds and tapering off into little whines when it became too sensitive for any more stimulation.

“Ah, Annie, stop.” Mikasa gasped, trying to squirm out of Annie’s hold. Giving in, the blonde let up on her hips and crawled back up lay on Mikasa’s chest. Mikasa wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, humming in contentment.

“Sorry, I can’t help getting carried away with how beautiful you sound.” Annie mumbled, lazily kissing Mikasa’s neck.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Mikasa smiled, turning her head to get another kiss in. “You can do that any time you want.”

Annie got a glint in her eyes at that and Mikasa suddenly started to second guess saying that out loud. “Really?”

“Not in public.” Mikasa added, eyes narrowed.

“Spoilsport.”

————

On Annie’s nineteenth’s birthday, Mikasa woke her with nineteen kisses. Annie pulled her into bed for a session of intense snuggling before continuing along with whatever plans her girlfriend had for the day. Mikasa presented Annie with a stack of donuts with candles in lieu of a cake and Annie’s eyes lit up at one of her favorite treats.

“We’re getting tattoos today too.” Mikasa declared, kissing Annie’s neck while she ate a donut.

Annie looked at Mikasa, eyes wide. “Marry me.” The words rolled out of her mouth before her brain could catch up. Mikasa knew it was likely said in jest but she smiled fondly, grabbing Annie’s hand.

“You know I would.” Mikasa answered, licking some of the glaze from Annie’s fingers. The answer was more than enough to make Annie’s stomach do a flip.

Annie smiled warmly, cupping Mikasa’s cheek. “Really?” She needed confirmation that Mikasa meant it. Annie needed to know that she had her for the long haul.

Mikasa nodded, pulling Annie closer. “Really.” Releasing a shaky breath, Annie buried her face in Mikasa’s neck, trying not embarrass herself by crying.

They got matching lotus flower tattoos to mirror the engraving on Mikasa’s locket, a permanent display of Annie always being with her.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t exactly expecting the last chapter to be this but a little devil on my shoulder said “give the people what they want” since y’all were intrigued by Annie’s tongue piercing. You’re welcome.  
> (I really tried to keep it M rating but you know... 🤭)
> 
> Seriously though, I really enjoyed writing this fic and the mikannie shippers are so, so sweet. You all are so supportive and encouraging and I love you. If you guys want updates on my current projects or want to send me messages, feel free to check out my tumblr, blankiebandit. You guys are the sunshine of my day so don’t be afraid to say hi!


End file.
